Benutzer Diskussion:Löwenflamme
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Kategorie:Staffel. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 22:03, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Willkommen! Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Hinterlasst so viele Nachrichten wie möglich, aber keine Schlechten ^-^ eure 18:52, 13. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Kategorien Hallo Löwenflamme, ich möchte dich darum bitten nicht weiter die Kategorien zu bearbeiten, es sei denn diese Bearbeitungen sind sinnvoll. Ein Clan, eine Geschichte, ein Charakter usw. gehören alle auf seperate Seiten. Diese Seiten kannst mit Spezial:Seite_erstellen anlegen ;) Ich wünsche dir noch weiterhin viel Spaß! 04:21, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Separate Seiten Hallo Löwenflamme, ich habe gesehen, dass du aber auch schon so eigene Seiten erstellt hast, brauchst du trotzdem noch eine Erklrung? + Bilder deiner Clans Hallo Löwenflamme, ich habe gesehen, dass du bei deinen Clans Clanzeichen anderer Benutzer benutzt hast. Diese habe ich entfernt, da du die Clanzeichen anderer Leute nicht verwenden darfst, es sei denn, du hast deren Erlaubnis. Ich bitte dich, dies in Zukunft zu unterlassen. Eine trotzdem noch schöne Zeit im Wiki, 10:25, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re Natürlich kann ich dir das erklären. ^^ Zuerst brauchst du ein Malprogramm (GIMP wäre gut, wenn du das nicht hast, geht auch Paint). Du brauchst am besten eine Clanzeichenvorlage, zb diese hier: http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2011/311/4/b/blank_clan_symbol_by_baka_fox-d4fgblf.jpg. Diese musst du zunächst abspeichern (Rechtsklick auf das Bild -> Bild speichern unter) und es dann in Paint oder GIMP öffnen. Du kannst anschließend mit dem Werkzeug Pinsel oder Stift und der Maus, índem du die linke Maustaste gedrückt hälst und dann, indem du die Maus bewegst, Muster machst, zeichnen. Am Ende musst du es speichern. Bei GIMP ist das Speichern etwas kompliziert. Hierbei musst du zuerst oben links auf Datei und dann auf "Exportieren als...". Danach musst du der Datei einen Namen geben, beispielsweise WoodClan. Die Dateiendung sollte am besten immer ".png" sein. Dies ist sehr einfach, wenn man sich erstmal daran gewöhnt hat. Falls du kein GIMP hast, kannst du es dir kostenlos runterladen. Anfangs ist es etwas kompliziert, aber damit kannst du bessere Effekte erzielen als mit Paint. Photoshop wäre noch besser, aber dies kostet etwas. LG, 12:59, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) hi, woher hast du die vorlage von den clanzeichen wie in LightClan? lg Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 10:36, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle hi sry das ishc frag aber wo hast du mir dne link geschikt? lg Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 18:03, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Danke, du kannst gerne mein freund sein! ich weiß nur nicht ob man da etwas machen muss? achja bei welchem band bist du gerade? Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 07:17, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle WICHTIG Schau doch mal auf der Seite FichtenClan (GemeinschaftsClan) vorbei! Deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 09:23, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Danke das du den heiler erstellt hast! deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 17:20, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle! RE: RE: Heiler Ich weiß das ich geschrieben habe das man nur eine katze erstellen kann ich möchte dich aber bitten einen Ältesten und vielleicht wen du lust hast noch eine könign das endlich etwas weiter geht! Du musst aber nicht! Würde mich aber freun deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 17:29, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Kategorien Hallo Löwenflamme, ich möchte dich bitten die Kategorien Gefährte/Gefährtin nicht wiederzuerstellen, da diese nicht benötigt werden. Zudem sollten Kategorien wie Vater, Schwester, geschwister, etc. ebenfalls nicht erstellt oder zu Charakteren hinzugefügt werden, da diese etwas unsinnig sind. 19:15, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hey. Ich wollte nur sagen ich möchte was von dir lesen weiß nur net was. hilf mir mal bitte. lg sand Nicht alle sind Glücklich die glücklich scheinen... Manche lachen nur um nicht zu weinen... 19:52, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Nicht alle sind Glücklich die glücklich scheinen... Manche lachen nur um nicht zu weinen... (Diskussion) 19:53, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Vandalismus Hallo Löwenflamme, ich hab die ganzen Bearbeitungen vom User jetzt rückgängig gemacht. Ich kann dir auch nicht sagen, ob das einfach irgendein Troll war oder ein eigentlich hier angemeldeter Benutzer. Jedenfalls wenn dieser User das nochmal macht wird er natürlich gesperrt. Ach ja und falls du nocheinmal eine Vandalismusbearbeitng von ihm siehst (ob bei dir oder sonstwem), dann sag bitte bescheid und bearbeite oder mache nicht selbst rückgäni auch nicht bei deinen eigenen Seiten. Das hat den simplen Grund, dass wir Admins (und Rollbacks btw auch) solche Bearbeitungen mit einem klick rückgänig machen können, da ei uns neben rückgänig machen auch noch die option zurücksetzen ist. 15:33, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) HimmelsClan Hallo, ich hab da mal eine Frage: Bei uns beiden ist der HimmelsClan eigentlich das delbe. Könnte ich dann auch diese Seite als Seite für meinen HimmelsClan verwenden? LG Blumenwolke (Diskussion) 09:01, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Diese Seite: HimmelsClan. Und wie hast du das Logo gemcht??? Blumenwolke (Diskussion) 08:07, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Auswertung Du bist eine talentierte Kätzin. Du kannst gut kämpfen und auf Bäume und Felsen klettern. Du bist eine äuserst starke, große, stämige Kätzin. Du hast einige Freunde, weil du sie mit deiner witzigen Art anziehst, du bist eine recht ruhige Kätzin die sich nicht überall einmischt, bei einigen Dingen bist du immer die mutigste, aber du hast auch ängstliche Seiten, die manchmal zum Vorschein kommen. Du bist eine cremefarbene Kätzin mit einem braunem Bauch und einem braunem Ohr. (Da du dein Alter nicht genannt hast, kann ich nicht sagen, welchen Rang du hast) ein passender Name wäre: Kampfblitzthumb|left Deine Geschichte Hallo! Ich vermute mal, du kennst mich nicht, aber egal :D Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du eine Geschichte hast, Licht in der Dunkelheit, meine ich. Darin steht, dass Häherfeder DonnerClan Heiler ist und halt andere Dinge, die in der Zukunft spielen. Wann hast du die Geschichte erstellt? Ich habe nämlich eine ähnliche, in der Krähenfeder auch zum DonnerClan zieht und Blattsee Kriegerin ist und Häherfeder vollwertiger Heiler ist... Ich weiß nicht, ob du das jetzt bei meiner gelesen hast oder so, aber falls nicht, tut es mir Leid. Wenn du die Idee zuerst hattest dann Sorry! Wusste ich nicht :) 15:00, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hi ^^ Hallu :D Hab mir einige deiner Charas angeguckt, und finde deine kreativität sehr gut! :3 hättest du lust mir bei meinem wiki zu helfen? :3 würde mich freuen! LG 09:58, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ja den Link kann ich dir geben, aber im Wiki darf man ja keine Links von anderen Wikis hinschreiben -.- Kannst du in den Chat kommen? (: 14:32, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Katzennamen Du hast bei Katzennamen mitgemacht und bist in der nächsten Runde ;). Aber du hast deine Namen noch nicht hingeschrieben, mach das bitte bis zum 5.12. Sonst kommst du automatisch raus. [[User:Raubpfote|'D'i'e'b''']]''Wem kann ich vertrauen,' wenn er sagt:'"Ich bin dein Freund"? '' 16:01, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Antwort^^ Also, entweder fragst du jemanden, der Siggis erstellen kann oder du erstellst dir eine selber^^ LG 20:39, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hi^^ Hallo ich bin Efeuwolke! Danke dir ebenfalls happy New year(ein bisschen zu spät^^) LG deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 08:46, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Sig Hier ist sie ^^. Da ziemlich alles wie bei mir sein sollte, wars ziemlich leicht. Meine kopieren und den Spruch endern, beung, fertig XD. Sag mir, wenn du etwas anders haben willst, deine [[User:Raubpfote|'''Di'e'b''']]''Wer seine eig'ene Meinung 'hat wird auf' seinem Weg stolpern,' aber das Ziel als ''''er selbst erreichen '' 14:39, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :* dir auch bin nur noch selten on also... nein freut mich das du dich an mich erinnert :*** <333333333 deine Jaguarrr :D ^^ Cool, das jemand meine Geschichten liest^^ Kann ich dich Lion nennen? Wollen wir Freunde sein?^^ Frage: Wie macht man sich selber Signaturen? Ich hab zwar eine, aber ich bin auch auf dem WarriorCats Wiki :D LG und AL, deine 13:58, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ^^ :D Nein,ich bin dir nicht böse^^ Hab es mittlerweile rausgekriegt wie man eine Signatur "macht" :D Ich hab mehr oder weniger die gleiche wie hier^^ Stichwort: Kopieren^-^ AL, deine 14:37, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Geschichte Ich liebe Das Geheimnis der sechs Anführer! Es ist total cool^^ Das mit den gelöschten Seiten weiß ich, bei Flocke und Efeu ist das mal passiert :/ PS: Natürlich kannst du micht Lovchen nennen ^-^ AL, deine 17:07, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie erstellen Ja, ist ganz leicht^^ Wenn du eine Katze erstellst, schreibst du bei Kategorie einfach die rein, die du haben möchtest, z.B. "ByLöwe" oder so. Dann speicherst du und danach klickst du auf die Kategorie und schreibst einfach einen kleinen Text dazu, z.B. "Hier sind alle Seiten von Löwenflamme aufgelistet:" Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen (: AL, deine 18:03, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Re: Spruch Hi, also Eig. Ist mir das ziemlich egal, aber wenn du Spaß dran hast kannst du's gerne machen^^ LG Gerne^^ Sicher kannst du mich Ivy nennnen^^ Nein danke, aber Daisy hat meine Siggi gestern fertig gehabt! Ich werde deine Story heute Abend lesen da ich jetzt keine Zeit habe... LG und AL [[Benutzer:Efeuwolke/Sig]] (Diskussion) 06:37, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) PS: Kann ich dich Lion nennen? Spitzname Du nennst mich ja Lovchen, oder? Ich glaube du kennst Flockensturm und sie hat den Spitznamen erfunden... Also, da nur sie mich so nennt, kannst du einen anderen Namen nehmen? Sorry, ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse :( AL und LG, deine 12:32, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) danke danke das du mir helfen willst. GLG Leopardenfleck (Diskussion) 12:51, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Okay... Ungefähr so: (Diskussion) 13:45, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC)? Und wenn es wieder nicht geklappt hat dann: help me! Die Erklärung von Aki-Chan ist etwas kompliziert^^ LG deine (Diskussion) 13:45, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) (Ich habe es jetzt trotzdem gemacht. Habe keine Ahnung ob's funktioniert hat^^) Jetzt gehts^^ Es hat geklappt^^ Ich habe deine Methode genommen, die von Shadow war etwas kompliziert^^ Danke nochmal für den Tipp ;) LG und AL deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f'e''''u'w'o''''l'k'e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 14:10, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) PS: Wollen wir Freunde sein(Das Klang jetzt irgendwie komisch...)? Wenn du willst Meinetwegen kannst du mich so nennen. Aber wieso fallen? Danke, schön das dir mein Siggi gefällt^^ grün ist meine absolute Lieblingsfarbe, besonders Dunkelgrün! LG Spitzname für dich Ja, dunkelgrün ist einfach vieeel schöner^^ darf ich dich dann Flamme oder flame nennen? Später, wenn ich dich besser kenne, häng ich dann auch noch ein Chen dran, wenn du es willst^-^ LG deine Wirklich? Wow, wirklich? Muhahaa, Flockensturm- die beste Spitznamen ausdenkerin der wikia-Welt^^ okay dann nenn ich dich Flame. Klingt einfach besser^-^ LG und AL deine P.S.: weißt du warum niemand mehr, Außer ich, im Story Wiki was macht? Bearbeiten :c Ich habe gesehen wie ein User namens Springschweif1998 oder so, deine Seiten erstellt hat. (Ich vermute mal, dass es deine Seiten sind, da ein Bild von Maislicht auf der einen ist?) Hat sie/er eine Erlaubnis dazu? LG und AL, deine 17:21, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Jaaa^^ Ja das sagen wir immer^^ Freut mich <3 Achja ich habe gesehen das Flocke sich jetzt "Flame" nennt. Kann ich dich Vlt. auch so nennen oder nur Flocke? Wenn nicht nenne ich dich...Blaze(?). Okay? LG und AL deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 17:29, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) PS: Du müsst nicht auch "LG und AL" schreiben^^ Ich danke dir sehr für deine hilfe habe mich auch an meine Eigen Zeichnungen versucht kannst sie dir ja mal an kucken mit freundlichen grüßen springschweif 1998 Siggi? Hi, ich hab gelesen das du anderen Siggis angeboten hast zu machen, und wollte fragen ob du meins vlt ändern kannst? So in etwa: Siggi.jpg|Die Herzchen... Mir war langweilig und ich wollte Herzchen malen... LG und AL deine P.S.: die Herzchen müssen nicht <3 danke für das schöne Bild für Maislicht du kannst echt super malen ich werde mich auch weiter versuchen und übe weiter hin so das meine bilder auch mal so schön aus sehen Hallo Blaze^^ Gut mache ich! Weißt du wie man das Datum bei einer Siggi wegmachen kann? LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 06:15, 21. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Danke, danke, danke! Flame, das neue Sig ist so.... WUNDERSCHÖN!!!! DANKII, dankii, dankiii(ein Jahr später) DANKII!!!!!!! Es ist wunderschön, so schön das ich einfach nichts außer DANKII und Wunderschön dazu sagen kann! LG und AL deine danke danke fürs siggi. GLG deine hallo wie geht es dir ? schreib mir mal ne nachricht. GLG [[User:Leopardenfleck|'e'k']]~Live your Dreams~'']] 14:39, 22. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ist am freitag pt. GLG gut aber ich muss um 21:30 aufhören. GLG deine Die Seite wurde gelöscht, weil es ein direkter Abklatsch von Tinis Schneekralle war. Es ist gegen die Regeln einfach die Ideen anderer zu nehmen und zu benutzen bzw. nur leicht abzuändern. 18:16, 31. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ja, das ist oke so 19:19, 31. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Öh, dankeschön ^^ ich weiß leider nicht, wann ich weiterschreiben kann, da ich nicht immer Zeit oder Lust dazu habe und ich dann auch nicht versuche, zwanghaft etwas zu schreiben, ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht allzu lange dauert xD 16:07, 2. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Danke Flame! Dein Bild ist wunderschön! Vielen, vielen, vielen Dank! LG und AL deine Ich finde es schön, dass du meine Bilder magst... Das finde ich toll. AL und LG, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 13:08, 14. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Ich bin ziemlich neu hier.(nur mal so) Lg. Eisfrost XD Hi Löwenflamme, ich wollte mal fragen ob du mir eine Signatur machen kannst ;) LG Grinsekätzchen Also ich würde als Namen "Grinsekätzchen" nehmen und als Spruch "Ein wahrer Freund ist mehr wert als zehn falsche Freunde". Schriftart des Namens fänd ich schön so wie bei dir, ich weiß aber nicht wie die heißt ;( Für die Schriftart des Spruchs: bei Word heißt die "Harlow Solid Italic" (geht das?). Farbe: beim Namen wär hellgrün schön (geht auch ein Verlauf von hellgrün zu dunkelgrün?) und bei dem Spruch würde ich gerne dunkelblau nehmen. LG Grinsekätzchen Meinst du die Namen? Oder etwas anderes? Vooooooooooooooooll schön*-* Da wir schon bei Siggis sind, kannst du mir erklären wie man sie dann verlinkt? Weil die Siggis an sich kann ich machen ich weiß nur eben nicht wie man sie verlinkt. Danke schon mal im voraus^^ ''E'f'e''''u'w'o''''l'k'e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 07:32, 17. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Danke das du es mir gesagt hast. Kann man das Bild dann auch wieder löschen?? Was für ein Fehler hat denn mein Siggi??!! Danke LG Grinsekätzchen (Was heißt Re eig.?) Na wenn man auf den Namen klickt das man auf das Profil kommt, und wenn man auf den Spruch klickt, dass man dann zur Disk-Seite kommt! Ich hoffe du konntest es jetzt verstehen^-^ [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 06:21, 18. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Hi LG Danke!!! LG Schön dass die Geschichte dir gefällt;) Aus dem Blog... Obwohl der eigentlich gelöscht wurde :/ Ich hab die Vorlage halt genommen und als ich sie dann noch für ne' andere Katze nehmen wollte, war der Blog plötzlich weg :'D Die Admins haben ihn ja gelöscht. du hast mich doch gefragt wo mit ich male ich male mit paint mit freundlichen grüßen Springschweif1998 Hi Blaze :3 LG und AL deine E''f'e''''u'w'o''''l'k'e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 06:04, 15. Mär. 2014 (UTC) BILDIIIIIIII!!!!!! Es hat nicht so funktioniert wie ich wollte, ich hoffe aber das es dir trotzdem gefällt! Noch bin ich kein Maltalent aber wer weiß, vielleicht werde ich mal eins :b [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 11:38, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Endlich hab ichs kapiert...(man bin ich blöd) LG,Löwenschweif. (Diskussion) 10:22, 24. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Beides sind Kater und der braune heisst Hasensprung,der graue heisst Mauszahn.Das mit paint ist mir egal.Geht auch so ;) LG, Löwenschweif. (Diskussion) 21:59, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Danke für die beiden:)Ich finde sie noch ganz schön^^Nur Mauszahn...aber das liegt nicht an dir, er sieht allgemein...naja aus.Die Farben...ich weis nicht.Aber das liegt nicht an dir und das war von anfang an klar das Mauszahn nicht so toll aussieht wegen seinen Farben. Hasensprung finde ich schöner, aber das liegt an dem was ich gerade geschrieben habe .Ich finde die beiden aber echt hübsch^^besser als bei mir auf jeden fall.Danke noch mal^^ Ps:würdest du noch mehr Katzen malen für mich?Musst du natürlich nicht;) danke :* welche hast du denn gelesen?:* :* :* XOXO from Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 22:14, 25. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hi Flame :3 mir gehts leider nicht so gut, hab Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit. Macht wahrscheinlich das Wetter. LG Dankidankidanki Blaze (? (wenn ich dich so nennen darf!)). wollte fragen ob wir freunde sein wollen. diese msg hab ich schon vor ein paar tagen geschrieben aber irgendwie ist sie nicht angekommen... cool! türlich darfst du mich flowy nennen xD darf ich dich blaze und flame nennen? ich geb allen hier einen englischen spitznamen xD. Siggi Schrift: so eine geschwungene Schrift, aber eben keine Schreibschrift Farbe: nachtblau xD Würde mich auf Antwort freuen xD Fände es toll, wenn du mir auch gleich noch erklärst wie ich sie benutze xD Siggi - Danke und eine Sache noch! Bevor ich ich noch mehr spamme, sage ich lieber zum Abschluss HDGDL und zeige meine amazing Siggi xD du machst das alles, dabei kennst du mich erst seit kurzem, danke, danke, danke! Ich bin zwölf und werde im Dezember 13 xD *Gähn! (es is gerade 6:33 Uuhr *gähn) Hi Ja, es stimmt das ich einen Siggi möchte. Wenn du mir einen machen könntest würde ich mich sehr darüber freuen! Aber ich weiß nicht wie ich dir erklären soll wie mein Siggi aussehen soll. Ach ja! Ich wollte nur sagen welchen Spruch ich haben möchte: Wir leben zu sehr in der Vergangenheit, haben Angst vor der Zukunft und vergessen dabei völlig, die Gegenwart zu genießen. Lotusblüte (Diskussion) 14:20, 4. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Lotusblüte (Diskussion) 17:41, 6. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Blaze (ich hoffe ich darf dich so nennen) lg Honigwolke Ich möchte den Spruch: Wir leben zu sehr in der Vergangenheit, haben Angst vor der Zukunft, und vergessen dabei völlig die Gegenwart zu genießen. Den Namen Lotusblüte. Und die Schrift kannst du selbst für mich auswählen. Hallo Löwenflamme, PS: viele grüße von honig. HAllo und noch ne frage, sorry wenn ich dich etwas nerfe aber könntest du mir auch ein Siggi erstellen. Mit dem namen Rosenduft und als Spruch: Am liebsten in hellen blautönen, die Schrift darfst du aussuchen. Siggi also als name soll Rosenduft stehen und als spruch: Wäre echt nett wenn du das machen könntest, scrift ist egal aber farbe wären Blautöne echt super, grün geht sonst auch. Danke für den Tip aber wie kann ich eine der seiten löschen? Das müsste ich jetzt auch wissen. Währe sehr nett wenn du mir das auch erklären könntest. Und ich werd es mal versuchen ohne dauernd neue Seiten zu machen. LG Samenpfote LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 20:58, 26. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hey Löwenflamme, Grüße Re: Cover Re: Stammbaum LG 18:54, 16. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hey Blaze :3 LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 13:01, 17. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ich hab' jetzt (endlich) Ferien! (: Freitag war der letzte Schultag *-* Und du? ''ღLo''v'e''''l'yღ'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Lovely Shadow|''Inu'' Yasha mach Platz!! ]] 06:19, 21. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Schon gut :) Das ist nicht schlimm, ich wollte die Seite eh nochmal überarbeiten :) G''r'i''''n's'ä''''z'h'n'']]''Don't' stop'' Dreaming !!!]] Thx ^^' Es tut mir echt Leid das ich mich so lang nicht gemeldet hab'. Aber ich war in Italien und konnte deshalb nicht! Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht sauer! GGGGGLG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 05:48, 11. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hallu :3 Hey ich wollte dich fragen ob wir Freunde sein könnten :) Und ich freu mich dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt :D :3 Ganz liebe grüße 13:57, 17. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Yay <3 Klar kannst du mich so nennen :3 Kann ich dich dann auch Lion nennen? :D 14:02, 17. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Re :3 Ja habe ich xD Und dankschön <3 Glg 10:57, 18. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Re:Cover Klar kann ich das für dich machen! Wie soll's denn aussehen??? AL [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] PS: Kann ich dich Flame nennen? ''(Bild auf Grund fehlender Quelle gelöscht) Fertig! Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir :) Ich kann es auch gerne umändern :) Ich hab noch eine Frage: kann ich dich vieleicht Flame nennen? :) AL und LG deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm ''not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Immer gerne *grins* AL [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Eisvogel Hallo Löwenflamme, mir ist heute aufgefallen, dass du einen Charakter erstellt hast, der Eisvogel heißt, eine weiße Kätzin mit hellblauen Augen und blaugrauem Muster auf dem Rücken. Dieser Charakter sieht vom Namen und Aussehen her meinem eigenen Charakter Klarvogel sehr ähnlich. Vielleicht wusstest du nicht, dass es einen Charakter gibt, der schon so aussieht - aber mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass du schön öfters Ideen von anderen übernommen hast, die allerdings nicht so gravierend sind wie das, da es wirklich so aussieht, als hättest du meinen Charakter gestohlen. Ich bitte um eine Antwort, ob du den Chara Klarvogel vorher schon gesehen hattest oder nicht. Trotzdem bitte ich dich in beiden Fällen darum, ihr Aussehen zu ändern. (Name muss nicht, Eisvogel ist nämlich ein wunderschöner Name ^^) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, 13:25, 21. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Jup, passt. ^^ Danke übrigens (wegen dem Schön und bla XD), Eisvogel finde ich auch hübsch :3 Besonders den Namen. MfG 22:25, 21. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Re <3 Hey wieso sollte es mich den stören? ^^ Und entschuldige dass ich erst jz antworte, weil ich eig. immer mit den Handy online bin und da sehe ich nicht dass du mir auf die Disk geschrieben hast :/ Oh gott warum sollte ich sauer sein? D: 21:03, 23. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ich würde auf die nie ohne Grund sauer sein und wenn es mal passieren sollte (was ich natürlich nicht hoffe ^^) sage ich dir es schon <3 Ich glaube sie liebt einen Kater, den du nicht erwartet hättest :D 21:13, 23. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Zu deiner Frage bei mir Ja, ich male mit Paint. Hab zwar auch schon bei mir geantwortet aber ich wollts hier nochmal bei dir reinschreiben. Haii^^ Ich wollte fagen ob wir nicht befreundet sein wollen? Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 07:42, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Gern^^ Gern können wir Freunde sein :D Und wenn du willst, kannst du mich sehr gerne Greeny nennen (lol, meine Lieblingsfarbe ist grün :D) Kann ich dich vielleicht Flame nennen? AL und GLG deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] :) Ja, wir haben wirklich lange nicht geschrieben. :) Ein Hallo zurück! Das bei Half a Heart habe ich geschrieben, weil es mich irgendwie auch bedrückt hat, dass neue Nutzer kommen und die alten dann plötzlich "unwichtig" werden... Es ist, als ob seine Geschichten einfach nicht mehr gut genugb für dieses Wiki sind :/ Aber egal... Mir gefällt das Bild zu Dämmerfeder gefällt mir übrigens! Es ist echt schön! :3 AL, deine ♥ L o v e l y ♥ I'm in Love with Lou and all his little things... 14:52, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hallo nochmal ;D Du kannst mich gerne Blättchen nennen. Ist mal was originelles und joar wegen dem Freunde sein können wir es ja einfach mal versuchen. Dann später können wir meinetwegen weitersehen. Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 18:19, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hey :D Hey Blaze (ich hoffe ich darf dich so nennen^^) Ich hab mich sehr über deine Frage gefreut und meine Antwort lautet: Ja! :) Natürlich kannst du mich Beach nennen ;) Buchenblatt (Diskussion) 06:33, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Re :) Ich hätte gerne Honigduft :) Und süß das du deinen Freunden Chara's widmest <3 Klar kann ich dir Lichtgeist zeichnen ^^ LG 11:34, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Lichtgeist=Bild Datei:Lightghost.pngHier ist das fertige Bild von Lichtgeist :) Ich hoffe die Augen passen :/ L.G 11:54, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Cool^^ Cool :) Dankeschön. Ich finde den Namen Honigduft schön :) AL und viele Dank und LG deine Freundin [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] 11:55, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Aaalso Wegen den Namen gerne. Ich würde von den Männlichen Nachtwind nehmen. Der Name ist irgendwie cool und du kannst mir gerne eine Signatur machen. Und wegen dem Namen kann ich dich vielleicht little Löwilein..war jetzt nur so spontan da mir nicht wirklich kreative Namen einfallen. Ist das okei so? Lg, dein Blättchen Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 12:38, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hi Voll lieb das du deinen Freunden Charaktere widmest :) Honigduft und Nachtwind sind leider schon weg also nehme ich Glutsprenkel ;) Das mit deiner Disk ist wirklich dooooof :( Ich bin auch grad dabei Charaktere auszusuchen, die ich meinen Freunden widme ;) Honigpfote ist Smiley gewidmet. Für die anderen überlege ich noch :) Du kannst dir ja mal die Hierarchien von DornenClan und FarnClan ansehen da kannst du dir, wenn du willst einen Charakter aussuchen ;) BlattClan geht auch aber das ist der "böse" Clan^^ LG 17:26, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) PS: Omg ich hab grad das erste mal meine Siggi bei ner Disk angewendet :) :) :) Okay :) Rauchnebel ist für dich ;) 20:29, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hab mich entschieden Ok wegen der Siggi ich hab mich entschieden. Also als ich würde gerne als Name' Blättchen'. Wenns geht würde ich bei dem Namen so einen Verlauf machen. Also bei Blättchen anfangen so mit einem dunklerem grün und dann immer heller bis aufhört. Bei dem Spruch würde ich gerne '''Yes, I´m crazy', nehmen. Die frabe würde ich nur ohne verlauf machen. Ich sollte ein normales hellblau sein. Ansonsten joar...würde ich mich freuen wenn das so geht ;D MFG, Blättchen Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 12:37, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Also bei dem Namen würde ich gerne die Schriftart Georgia nehmen. Und bei dem Spruch Segoe Script ich hoffe die Schriftaten gibts bei dir. ;D Dankeschön Dankeschön das du meine Siggi gemacht hast. Ich find sie trotzdem cool ;D BlättchenYes, I'm crazy! Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 06:45, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Frage Also mal sone frage nebenbei...wie mache ich das das ich meine Signatur verwanden kann? Ich kopiere die immer und füge sie ein aber dann wird sie eben so klein wie oben. Wie kann ich das machen das sie so groß ist wie die naja..normalen signaturen.. Schonmal lg BlättchenYes, I'm crazy Glutsprenkel Cool das sie für mich übriggeblieben ist ;) Also sie ist eine rotbraune Kätzin mit weißen Streifen, weißen Pfoten, weißer Schwanzspitze und weißen Ohrenspitzen. Außerdem hat sie eine Narbe an der Flanke und blaue Augen.... Hoffe es passt so XD HDGGGGGGGGGGGGGDL 16:18, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Jop sieht ganz gut aus. Wenn es keine Umstände macht das rot ein bisschen mehr rotbraun bzw Richtung so ein Orange wie bei Orange-Getigerten Katzen. Wenn nicht auch egal ;) 19:34, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Perfekt *-* 14:05, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC) KLar^^ Also, ich find ja Schneeflamme und Glanzfrost auch schon :) Wenn einer eins von denen will nehm ich dann das andere :) Danke, deine Freundin [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm ''not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] 16:58, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Erstmal danke Also Nachtwind sollte ein dunkelgrauer, fast schwarzer Kater sein. Er hat einen weißen Schwanz und weiße Pfoten. Er hat viel Ausdauer und kann lange rennen. Klettern und schwimmen sind nicht so seine stärken und er macht es nur, wenn er muss. Ansonsten freiwillig nicht. Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 17:58, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Oh Gott yay Danke *0* Yaaaay danke *---* Also: Sie soll goldgetigert sein (wie Löwenglut) hell-honigfarbene Beine, Schnauze, Brust, Ohren, Bauch und Schweif haben. Ihr rechtes Ohr hat einen kleinen Schlitz und ihre Augen sind silber-grau :3 Und nochmal dankeeee dass ich einen Chara in deiner Geschichte bekomme *0* (づ*³*)づ *Lion ganz fest knuddel* 19:49, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hallo ^^ Hallo und danke für deinen Kommentar ^^ Ich habe wirklich eine Frage. Und zwar: Gibt es zufällig die Möglichkeit für Spoiler-Tabs? Also Bereiche der Beschreibung, die man Anklicken muss damit sie sich öffnen (nicht ein neues Fenster) 1. Könnte ich so viel Platz auf meiner Charakterseite sparen (Es sind ja "nur" über 100 Charas xD) und 2. könnte ich so zB Charaktere "verstecken" Die erst im späteren Verlauf der Geschichte vorkommen. Außer Samenpfote, die mich hierhergebracht habe kenne ich niemanden, darum noch mal Danke für deinen Kommentar ^^ Von Snow Warriors gibt es bis jetzt 25 Kapitel (Es gab schon 28 Kapitel, aber ich musste meinen Laptop Zwangs-Formatieren ^^°) Und wenn alles klappt ist die Geschichte Ende September fertig ^^ Für mich ist das mit dem Wikia alles noch neu und ich weiß nicht wie es funktioniert ^^° Hoffe ich bereite damit keine Umstände ^^ Viele liebe Grüße und Danke Sakura Kuromi INSANITY is the only way for me to remain sane in this insane world (Diskussion) 22:43, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hi, melde dich mal Frostkristall (Diskussion) 15:53, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Tolles Bild Ich finde das das Bild richtig schön geworden ist. Haddu gut gemacht. Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 13:54, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Honigduft Danke <333 Das Bild ist schööööön *_* 14:22, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hey! Ich nochmal! ;) Was ist mit Schneeflamme? Es macht mir nichts aus männlich zu sein xD Aussehen Hm.... Feuerrotes Fell mit einem weißen Bauch und einer weißen Schwanzspitze. Smaragdgrüne Augen ;) Danke nochmal, dass ich in deiner Story vorkomme :) GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGLG Anfang Hallo, du hast ja mal gesagt du würdest deinen ganzen Freunden Charas zuteilen die dann in einer Geschichte mitspielen. Und da wollte ich fragen wann sie anfängt. Könntest du mir dann bitte bescheid sagen das ich nichts versäume ;D Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 14:41, 16. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Schneeflamme Ja, perfekt! :* Danke :) Danke :) Okay ... kann sie weiß sein und silberne Streifen haben? Und grüne Augen? Außerdem schlank, drahtig und mit sehr langem, buschigen Schwanz :) Nochmal danke AL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] PS: Wie gehts dir so? Re Ich hätte gern Sturmfänger! :) Sorry, dass ich vergessen hab, zu antworten :| Hoffe du bist nicht böse... ._. AL ~ ♥ L o v e l y ♥ I'm in Love with Lou and all his little things... 17:02, 21. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ja ist super so :) Ist es okay, wenn sie vom Charakter her sehr temperamentvoll ist und alles für ihre Familie und ihre Liebe tun würde - sogar ihren Clan verraten? Und immer alles können will? :) HDL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Re Ich hoffe du hast diese Vorlage gemeint (: thumb|310pxIch hoffe sie gefällt dir <3 L.G <3 19:03, 21. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Sry Blaze<3333 Es tut mir echt Leid das ich nicht geantwortet habe aber ich bin nur noch sehr selten on ._. Wenn Sturmfänger noch ''frei ist dann fände ichs ganz cool wenn ich sozusagen ihn bekommen würde ^^ (Hoffe das ist so gemeint das jeder eine Katze kriegt, oder werde ich doof?) Wenn ich sonst noch irgendwelche Angaben machen muss gib mir bitte Bescheid ;) LG und AL deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 13:31, 22. Sep. 2014 (UTC) PS: Es tut mir super, super Leid das ich das nicht gesehen habe, ehrlich ._. Hdgdlmb (Hab dich ganz doll lieb meine Blaze) <33333333333 Ja Moosnebel tust auch :D Soll ich vlt auch ein Aussehen angeben? LG [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 16:31, 22. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ok na dann: Also er ist ein weißer Kater mit grauen Flecken einem weißen Bauch, weißen Pfoten und sagen wir mal weißer ''Blesse :D Er hat neugierige gelbe Augen. Ungefähr so: (Bild auf Grund fehlender Quelle gelöscht) LG Ivy (Siggi is ja schon oben :D) Aussehen/Sturmfänger Hellglau mit blassblauen Augen & noch weiße Pfoten und weiß umrandete Augen. :) <3 AL - ♥ L o v e l y ♥' I'm in Love with Lou and all his little things... 16:55, 22. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Re: So gut? Wunderhübsch *-* Geht es das du vlt noch ein paar dünklere Flecken dazumachst? Wenn nicht ist auch okay <3 LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l'o''''u'd'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 16:57, 22. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Super *O* Du kannst supergut malen <3 LG [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 18:14, 22. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Moosnebel 1) Jetzt ja ._. 2) Hat Moosnebel Geschwister? Oder eine Gefährtin/feste Freundin? 3) Was noch? 4) Hdggggggggdl <33333333333333 5) GGGGGGLG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 11:15, 23. Sep. 2014 (UTC) *-* Aww *-* Er sieht toll aus! *-* Naww ^^ AL, ♥ L o v e l y ♥ I'm in Love with Lou and all his little things... 16:38, 23. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Heey <3 Hey Flame. Ich bin mal wieder da^^ ich konnte deine Nachrichten so in etwa lesen, da meine Seite irgendwie kaputt ist und sich die Schriften irgendwie in einander vermischen :/ ich vermisse dich <3 Lg und AL deine Happy Birthday! Hey, Flame! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag :* AL und Herzliche Glückwunsch deine Freundin [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Wenn beginnst du Haii du hast doch mal gesagt das du eine Geschichte mit Chaakteren schreibst, die deinen Freunden gewittmet sind und da wollte ich fragen wann du damit beginnst oder ob du schon angefangen hast.. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 08:20, 12. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Gern :) Klar, ich mach dir gern ein Bild, wenn du willst :) Sorry, dass ich gestern nicht mehr geantwortet habe, war bis 8 Uhr abends beim Ballett :/ AL und HDL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] 12:36, 28. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Soo ... XD thumb|left|225pxHey Flame! Ich hab jetzt ein Bild für Krastallflamme als Kriegerin gemacht ... und wollt dich mal nach deiner Meinung fragen!!! Wenns dir nicht gefällt sag einfach Bescheid :) AAL und GLG und HDGDL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] 17:17, 29. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Wow voll hübsch *0* 17:59, 29. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Re Hier ist das Bild für Hähersee :* ich hoffe es gefällt dir <3 Datei:Hähersee.png Lg <3 17:40, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ich bin mir nicht sicher Haii littel Löwilein, also ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich eine Fanfiktion machen soll oder nicht..was meinst du dazu? Soll ich eine machen oder es lieber lassen? Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 08:06, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hallöle nochmal Haii, nun ich will die FF machen und da wollte ich dich fragen ob du vllt. mitmachen willst. Wenn ja wäre es cool wenn du mir bei meiner Dissi schreiben würdest ob du WIRKLICH mitmachen willst oder nicht. In beiden fällen wäre es nett wenn du mir bis morgen abend bescheid geben würdest. Beim mitmachen: Name der Katze: Geschlecht: Rang: Aussehen: und wenn du willst Charakter. So dann Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 17:03, 12. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Re Welche Vorlage soll ich benutzen? 17:13, 18. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ____ Ich hoffe sie sind so ok ^^ <3 Krähenschwinge.png|Krähenschwinge LöwenflammeHolly.png|Löwenflamme 17:39, 18. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Nochmal wegen der Fanfiktion Also ich hab ehrlich gesagt schon angefangen und so. Auch den Klappentext hab ich schon fertig und ehrlich gesagt will ich jetzt nichts mehr daran ändern :( . Sorry aber du kannst nicht mehr wirklich mitmachen. Aber wenn du willst kannst du noch einen fertigen Chara spielen. Aber wenn du willst kannst du noch ein Schüler oder Krieger sein. Dann musst du bei Sturm der Dunkelheit mal in die Hierachie des Luftclans gucken und dir einen aussuchen. Aber zu dem Klappentext hinschreiben würde ich dann nicht. Ich würde lediglich das Aussehen und so von dem Charakter machen und dann so noch hinschreiben bei der Info wer wen spielt. Mehr würde ich dann nicht tun. Sorry nochmal :( Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 19:22, 18. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Re Hier bitte <3 Dawnfeather.png|Dämmerfeder Distelmond.png|Distelmond Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir :* Wenn du willst kannst du mir gern ein Fanart zu Pandafrost malen haha :D <333 18:24, 20. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Re: Siggi Hallo Löwenflamme, Cas bzw. Casper ist ein deutscher Rapper - vielleicht fällt dir ja schon beim Namen Casper ein, wer das ist, vielleicht kennst du ihn aber auch garnicht - mit unglaublich tiefgründigen Liedern. Was man sonst vom Deutschrap kennt, ist bekanntlicherweise Kollegah, Farid Bang oder Bushido mit ihren beleidigenden Texten, Casper dagegen singt einem das Leben vor. Ich liebe seine Texte :'D Und ich schreib' schon wieder einen Roman... oh man ._. MfG 18:40, 23. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Re Wow das bild ist mega hübsch <33 Ich liebe es <33 Hier ist das Bild für Hähersee, ich hoffe es gefällt dir so :3 <3 thumb 19:05, 23. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hey Blazi! Hi ich bins mal wieder, Honey! Wir haben schon ewig nicht mehr geschrieben :( Ich vermiss dich! <3 Sry, dass ich so selten on bin, aber ich bin fast immer nur in meinem und Smiley's Wiki. Guck doch auch mal vorbei, dort sind einige Menschen die du kennst. :) Klick einfach auf mein Profil und dann auf das erste verlinkte Wiki in dieser Liste da :) Ich schreib jetzt nicht den Titel hin, weil ich nicht werben will. Komm doch mal vorbei, dann "sehen" wir uns auch öfter :) HDL Re Hey, wünsch dir (nachträglich ^^) auch nen guten Rutsch <3 Und klar können wir eine Geschichte zusammen schreiben! Das wäre mir eine Ehre <3 21:14, 11. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Re Hm weis ich noch nicht.... Wen magst du denn alles? :) <3 19:06, 13. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Re Hm wie wärs mit einer FanFiction? Mit einem Fan Couple aus einer SchattenClan-Katze und einer DonnerClan Ktaze? :D 19:20, 19. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Siggi ;) Hi, Kannst du mir ne Siggi machen? Name: Okay Spruch: Listen to your heart and look into the future, no matter what comes Könntest du mir sagen welche Schriftarten und Farben es gibt? Dein Eichenstern (Diskussion) 12:54, 8. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Siggi und Freunde 1. Hi kannst du mir ein Siggi machen also der Name ist Blütensplitter und der Spruch ist the hope of the clans die Farben sind eher lila und pink Töne 2. Wollen wir freunde sein ? Lg Blütensplitter Blütensplitter (Diskussion) 19:27, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Hey Flame! Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich noch an mich erinnnern kannst, Flockensturm. Ich würde mich aufjedenfall freuen wenn du zurück schreibst. Deine Autumns Leafes Hallo Blaze Hey! Ich wollte mal fragen, ob du überhaupt manchmal noch da bist. Weil es kommt mir nicht so vor... :( [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.'']] 16:04, 26. Nov. 2015 (UTC) <3 Kategorien Hallo, Fireheart002 hat ja in diesem Forum-Post nochmal darauf hingewiesen, dass man seine Seiten auf vorgegebene weise Kategorisieren soll. Ich wollte ihr gerne dabei helfen, die Seiten alle so zu kategorisieren wie er sich das vorstellt. Deswegen wollte ich fragen, ob ich die Erlaubnis bekommen könnte die Kategorien deiner Seiten zu bearbeiten. Ich werde nichts am Inhalt verändern, nur die Kategorien nach den Vorschriften anpassen. Wäre ganz lieb wenn du mir eine kurze Antwort schreiben könntest. Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 14:24, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC)